Majtki
by Katarzyn Pleopucja
Summary: Tajemnicze spotkanie przy Privet Drive.


Dumbledore wezwał Snape'a.

– Snape… – zaczął – Zgubiłem moje majtki.

– Profesorze, są tam, w pralce. Kręcą się ruchami orbitalnymi, nie sposób ich nie zauważyć.

– Siadaj, siadaj… – powiedział mądrze Dumbledore.

Snape usiadł na krześle na środku pokoju, a profesor położył mu protekcjonalnie pomarszczoną dłoń na barku i zaczął:

– Widzisz, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Pytałem cię o majtki umysłowe.

– Majtki umysłowe, profesorze?

– Tak, nagość umysłu. Ty jesteś mistrzem oklumencji, wytłumacz mi to.

– Proszę dać mi jakiś kontekst! Nigdy nie robiłem w bieliźnie, to znaczy kiedyś widziałem jak moja niania prała mi śpioszki, ale nawet nie wiedziałem po co… więc ja… dlaczego to robiła…

Snape w miarę mówienia osuwał się na podłogę, tracił zmysły i ssał coraz mocniej kciuka. Wyglądał jak dziecko! Mimo to Dumbledore mówił dalej, jak gdyby Snape zachowywał się właśnie w jak najbardziej racjonalny sposób do sytuacji.

– Kochany Severusie, mój kochanku najdrośsiejszy! Ciekawi mnie czy i ty jesteś fan of slash…, ale to mniejsza. Wracając do meritum, kontekst mówisz. Wyobraź sobie, że we wspomnieniu Harry'ego usłyszałem bardzo dziwną, niezrozumiałą nazwę, ale jak dłużej się nad tym zastanowiłem przy herbacie, to usłyszałem po prostu „majtki umysłowe". Zaiste, nadzwyczaj zainteresowała mnie ta część wspomnienia HP.

Dotychczas w pustawym, odartym z tapet pokoju znajdowali się Albus, Severus, krzesło i działająca pralka. Na podłodze nie było wykładziny. Dziwna stopa ułożyła się znienacka ma brudnych, zbutwiałych panelach podłogowych. Wykonały kroki: najpierw frywolna stopa numer jeden, potem frywolna stopa numer dwa. Zaś frywolna ręka odłączyła pralkę od zasilania. Kabel, który wcześniej nigdzie nieukryty walał się bezceremonialnie na podłożu, teraz walał się bezceremonialnie, nie będąc podłączonym.

Frywolna sylwetka wyprostowała się po odrzuceniu kabla na podłoże, zaś jeszcze przed tym nastąpiło dziwne, niepasujące do czynności odrzucenia przewodu na podłoże zamyślenie: „odrzucić, czy nie".

Spojrzenia spotkały się.

– Potter… – mruknął półgębkiem Albus Dumbledore przerażony od stóp do głów.

Twarz Harry'ego nic nie wyrażała, jednak w ułamku sekundy jego usta wykrzywiły się w nieprzyjaznym grymasie. Uśmiechu szalonego zabójcy.

Blade wargi Dumbledore'a drgały tylko… już… bezwiednie.

– Pan profesor – rzekł Harry z udawanym zdziwieniem, brew ponętnie podskoczyła mu do góry.

Dumbledore nie mógł wydusić słowa, cały zbladł, jakby pękło mu naczyńko w bladej wardze i bladość ta rozlała się po całej twarzy.

– Ma pan białą krew, profesorze – zauważył zadziornie chłopak, który wnikliwie obserwował reakcje dyrektora.

Zapadło milczenie. Harry spojrzał na pralkę i zaśmiał się jadowicie.

– Pierze pan gacie – szepnął Potter z całkowitym zrozumieniem.

– Tak – wreszcie zdobył się na głos Albus.

– Nieładnie patrzeć tak sobie w umysły uczniów, jest pan naughty boy… niegrzeczny chłopiec z pana i nie dostanie pan kolacyjki… ja zaś jestem Harry the Conqueror, Harry Zdobywca i kolacyjkę dostanę.

Dumbledore potknął się o leżącego Severusa i złamał rękę w nadgarstku.

– Argh! – zawył starczo.

Harry oblizał wargę.

– Teraz pozna pan całe wspomnienie. Widział pan dziś w nocy tylko moją wczorajszą rozmowę z Ronem. Tę o majtkach umysłowych, tak, tak… – Karry pokręcił głową, bo miał wiedzę, której nie posiadał Dumbledore – A teraz, proszę…

Chłopak wyjął dziarsko różdżkę, potężną! Tak, wtedy na moście nie złamał Jej!

Zamaszystym ruchem wyjął niebieskiego gluta z mózgowni, ze skroni.

– Oto wczorajszy poranek – Harry przypatrzył się wspomnieniu, które specjalnie trzymał na koniuszku różdżki, był wspomnieniowym sadystą-rzeźnikiem, kontynuował – Co z nim mam zrobić?

Dumbledore przyciągnął nadgarstek do piersi i przez zaciśnięte zęby wyjąkał:

– Daruj mi swoje chore wspomnienia, wytwory całego twego jestestwa, sumę konsekwencji decyzyjnych ścieżek wyborowych! Włóż je do głowy, Harry!

Harry zassał wargi.

– Rzucić nim w pana?

– Nie, daruj…

– Popatrz sobie, Albus, popatrz…

Harry zatoczył piruet i z szaleńczym uśmiechem wywinął młynka. Niebieski, świecący glut trafił prosto do nozdrza dyrektora. To wymusiło na nim drgawki oraz przeżycie „wczoraj" Harry'ego. Wczorajszy poranek panicza Pottera zamigotał, a raczej wpełzł na stałe przed oczy szanownego psora.

Harry otworzył oczy i usiadł na łóżku. Przy jego stopach klęczał Zgredek. Uśmiech skrzata był jednoznaczny.

– Nie, sory Zgredku, ale ja jestem hetero – powiedział chłopak z blizną i przeciągnął się.

Skrzat zeskoczył z łóżka ze zwyczajowym skrzekiem i zniknął.

– Frajer pompka… – stwierdził Harry i rozejrzał się.

Ze zgrozą zauważył, że w zasłonach jego łóżka powycinane były w bezładzie dziury w kształcie majtek. Przez taką jedną na Harry'ego patrzył Ron. Jego wzrok przebijał dokładnie miejsce, w którym było krocze majtek.

Do pokoju wparował Snape.

– Miałeś zamykać umysł, gnojku! – warknął na Pottera.

Dumbledore przetarł oczy. Wspomnienie Pottera wyleczyło mu nadgarstek.

– Śmierdząca sprawa z tymi gaciami… – rzekł dyrektor i razem z Harrym zaśmiali się po przyjacielsku.

Do pokoju wparował Zgredek. Wyłupiastymi oczyma ujrzał Harry'ego, dyrektora, Severusa, pralkę i krzesło. Wzdrygnął się na widok pozdzieranych tapet i brudu na podłodze.

– Odzwyczaiłeś się od tych klimatów – Harry zagadnął skrzata.

– Tak – przytaknął Zgred i dłonią wygładził garnitur, który miał na sobie – Jeżdżę limuzynami, stem multimilionerem i noszę gacie ze złota, ale jednego… to ja nie mam.

– …majtek umysłowych – wtrącił mądrze Albus.

Zgredek przytaknął, założył ręce za siebie i odparł pytająco:

– A gdzie pańskie majtki, dyrektorze?

Albus zakrył rękoma szatę w okolicach krocza, a jego zmarszczone brwi pytał: „Jak?".

– Rentgen w szkłach kontaktowych – Zgredek wskazał na oczy.

– Ale… – Albus zaczął –… ty pytałeś o majtki umysłowe, tak? – upewnił się naiwnie, bo może jeszcze nie wszyscy domyślili się jego nagości prawdziwej.

Zgredek konspiracyjnie wskazał oczami nieprzytomnego Snape'a i rzekł:

– Wiem, że to Snape je ma!

Severus porwał się z podłogi i tylko trochę tłuszczu skapało z jego włosów.

– Severus! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore – Spodnie zdejm!

– Profesorze! – Snape oburzył się.

– Tak myślałem, że maczałeś w tym palce! Odpinaj pas, spodnie do połowy masztu i pokazuj!

Snape zarumienił się, gdy mówił:

– Ale ja nie mam czego. To znaczy mam właśnie ZA DUŻO. Nie tego oczekujcie, panowie…

– Zgredek! – wrzasnął Dumbledore z pewną pretensją.

Skrzat wskazał na oczy, potem gdzieś w okolice środka ciała Snape'a i przytaknął, potwierdzając swe wcześniejsze słowa.

Chciał chyba coś dodać, ale drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę. Wparował Lupin i rozpoczął krzyki:

– Profesorze Dumbledore! Harry modyfikuje swoje wspomnienia! Proszę mu nie ufać! Potter to fan of slash!

– Severus to fan of slash! – Albus stwierdził, oburzony oskarżeniami przeciw Potterowi.

– Nie, to Zgredek jest fan of slash! – Snape bronił się zawzięcie.

Zgredek pokiwał głową, uśmiechnął się, ale bez aprobaty i jadowicie rzekł:

– Lupin, Lupin, Lupin.. mam teraz przeczytać twoje listy do Slughorna? – wyjął zza pazuchy rulonik – Są tam twoje oryginalne pieczęcie!

Lupin zbladł.

– Podrobił je! – zwrócił się z paniką do dyrektora.

– Dość! – dyrektor gestem Cezara uspokoił chaos, który opanowywał tłum – Pewnie mi nie uwierzycie, ale dopiero dziś usłyszałem po raz pierwszy tę dziwną, niezrozumiałą nazwę, otóż „majtki umysłowe". Widziałem jak została użyta we wspomnieniach pana Pottera…

– On je modyfikuje! – Lupin przerwał – Zupełnie jak Slughorn!

– Jak ja?! – święcie oburzył się Slughorn.

– Kto jak kto, ale JA coś o tym wiem, Slughorn!

– Nic nie muszę zmieniać!

– Oho, ho! Ja już chyba najlepiej wiem, co musiałeś zmieniać, tuszować, retuszować!

– Stop, panowie! – dyrektor przerwał spór – To teraz nieistotne!

– Ależ jak najbardziej! – Lupin uniósł się.

– Lupin do kąta i klęczysz na grochu! – Albus zawyrokował – Slughornie, mój drogi, nie powinieneś był tu przychodzić. Winieneś trwać przy swym chorym wuju. A ty, Harry… musisz pokazać wszystkim wspomnienie. Te z majtkami umysłowymi. Tylko tak chyba dowiemy się, kto jest winny!

– Nie będę prał pana brudów! – Harry machinalnie stanął w pozycji do walki – Pokażę tylko, jeśli pan przywróci temu wspomnieniu prawdziwy przebieg!

Slughorn wessał dużą dawkę powietrza z przestrachem.

– Dumbledore modyfikuje wspomnienia Potterowi?

– Albus? – Lupin nie mógł uwierzyć – Slughorna zrozumiem, bo to stary zbereźnik i fanfaron. Ale Albus?

– Cisza, cisza… – Dumbledore starczo zażądał – Przyznaję, czasem coś zmajstruję, przekręcę, poprzeinaczam… – zaśmiał się prawie że zbereźnie – Ale wszystko jest git majonez, gdyż Harry tak, a nie inaczej rozegrał przebieg wydarzeń we wspomnieniu, ponieważ świadomy był, że ja je zmodyfikuję właśnie tak jak one naprawdę wyglądają. Więc ja, świadomy tego, zmodyfikowałem je tak, jak naprawdę miały się wydarzenia w nim potoczyć, gdyby pan Potter nie był świadomy, że je zmienię.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – Lupin spytał.

– Ja już tego chłopaka znam! – zaśmiał się Albus.

Nietypowy, nieznany nikomu odgłos, jakby toczenie czegoś ciężkiego, dotarło do uszu zebranych. Czekano w napięciu.

Do pokoju weszła Hermiona i wtoczyła ogromną, stalową kulę wielkości człowieka. Panna Granger wyjaśniła:

– To Ron… – Hermiona lękliwie obrzuciła spojrzeniem kulę – … zamienili go w kulkę.

– Ona nie ma prawa tu być! Avada Kedavra! – błysnęło zielone światło z różdżki Snape'a, a panna Granger legła jak zboże. Odłogiem.

– BEZ! POCHOPNYCH! WYROKÓW! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore – Nigdy nie wiadomo, Severusie! Ale ty musiałeś popisać się oczywiście swym elastycznym nadgarstkiem. No, a teraz Harry, wspomnienie…

Potter westchnął i wyciągnął ze skroni drugiego już niebieskiego gluta. Rzucił nim o ścianę. Tam rozpłaszczył się i zajął powierzchnię ekranu kinowego.

Zanurzmy się we wspomnienie:

Harry i Ron spotkali się w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Byli sami, zachowywali się konspiracyjnie.

– Cześć – przywitał się Harry i rozejrzał się.

– Cześć – Ron również był uważny.

Rudzielec kontynuował:

– Ponoć masz jakieś newsy.

Harry zmierzył go uważnie spojrzeniem. Tym wzrokiem starał się wyciągnąć informacje ukryte gdzieś w głębi przyjaciela.

– Zgubiłem moje matki – Harry wyrzucił to jednym tchem.

Ronowi oczy latały jak opętane, gdy badał twarz Harry'ego. Nie minęła jednak sekunda, a rozradował się i pełny uśmiech odsłonił mu zęby. Rzekł:

– O kurczę, Harry, ja też, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę!

Rzucli się sobie w objęcia. Tak jakby jakiś sekret już nim nie był.

– A więc dostałeś dziś raport od majtek umysłowych? Dostawałeś przez te ostatnie piętnaście lat i wykonywałeś polecenia?

– Ba, jakbym nie mógł – Ron odsapnął.

– Muszę się jeszcze upewnić… – Harry podjął się sprawdzenia – Czy dziś w raporcie otrzymałeś wiadomość, że jutro odbędzie się spotkanie przy Provet Drive 49 w opuszczonym lokalu wieżowca na siódmym piętrze? A hasło rozpoznawcze to: „Zgubiłem moje majtki"?

– Tak, tak… – Ron tylko przytakiwał.

– Stary, kamień z serca – Harry odetchnął – Przyznam, że już od co najmniej pięciu lat podejrzewałem cię o wypełnianie raportów majtek umysłowych.

– No, ja ciebie też jakoś tak – Ron stwierdził z zapałem.

– To gites, jesteśmy kamraci, tak? – Harry upewnił się.

– Tak mnie się widzi, wydaje i marzy… – Ron gorliwie przytaknął.

– Słuchaj… – Harry zaczął konspiracyjnie – Mam bardzo, ale to bardzo wstrząsające wiadomości o majtkach umysłowych!

– Co?! – Ron nie dowierzył – Przecież nikt nic o nich nie wiedział!

– Zupełnie przez przypadek! Posłuchaj tego…

Harry przez kilka minut wydawał z siebie dziwne, bulgoczące odgłosy i maniakalnie przy tym gestykulował, jak człowiek-pierwotniak lub jeszcze wcześniejszy.

Jak tylko skończył bulgot, Ron cofnął się z przestrachem, a Harry wyjął coś z kieszeni. Tu wspomnienie kończyło się.

Wszyscy zebrani w pokoju przygryzali lekko wargi, bledli, to zapalali się rumieńcami. Zdawało się, że towarzystwo nie było tym przekonane. To nic nie wyjaśniło. Lupin zabrał głos.

– No i co? – zaśmiał się – Mam wypić mleko i wrócić na chatę? Tak fajnie to ja nie mam. Tonks mi robi sceny dzień w dzień, za picie… Dziś miało się wszystko skończyć! No i co to za bulgot. Harry, po co tak bulgotałeś jak zacofany?

– Cofnij zacofanego! – Harry wykrzyczał ze złością przez zatrząśnięte zęby.

– Spokój – Dumbledore zażądał – Jak już mówiłem, Harry tak pokierował wydarzeniami, bo wiedział, że dobiorę się do jego wspomnienia! To co widzieliście, to była próba oszustwa. To co widzieliście, to prawdziwe, niezmodyfikowane wspomnienie, a bulgot Harry'ego miał sugerować, że zostało jednak zmienione, ale on bulgotał naprawdę! Oczywiście zarzut zmieniania padłby na mnie, to jasne! Zrobiłem to nawet, ale tylko dla dobra ogółu! Patrzcie na zmodyfikowane przeze mnie wspomnienie! To clue naszych piętnastoletnich zmagań! Ale pierwej: zwróćcie uwagę jak pan Potter żywiołowo gestykuluje, gdy „bulgocze" do pana Weasleya! Te gesty to alfabet ruchowy! Rozszyfrowałem go! I oto przed wami modyfikacja, gdzie zamiast bulgotu wstawione jest słowami to, co Harry przekazuje Ronowi gestami małpy! Pozwoliłem sobie także unormalnić te gesty, to znaczy zminimalizować je do zera. Posunąłem się o krok dalej i całą scenkę zrobiłem w stylu retro… ujrzymy także angielskie popijanie herbatki i klasę w ogóle! A nie jakieś małpie skoki pana Pottera. Oto wspomnienie!

Harry siedział w garniaku i meloniku, tak samo Ron. Popijali herbatę, odginając gustownie małe paluszki. Wszyscy ujrzeli jeszcze raz końcową część wspomnienia. Harry siedział sztywno, wyprostowany, nie gestykulował.

– Słuchaj… – Harry zaczął konspiracyjnie – Mam bardzo, ale to bardzo wstrząsające wiadomości o majtkach umysłowych!

– Co?! – Ron nie dowierzył – Przecież nikt o nich nic nie wiedział!

– To stało się zupełnie przez przypadek! Posłuchaj tego… – tym razem Harry nie gestykulował i nie skakał jak dzikus, mówił schludnie i z lekką nutką angażu:

– Jakieś dwa lata temu dostałem raport, żebym udał się na Provet Drive 48. Miałem napastować dwuletniego bobaska, tak kazał mi raport… Przyznaję, trochę za długo zabawiłem w jego łóżeczku z pręcikami i weszli jego rodzice. To znaczy na razie do salonu, słyszałem jak kładli torby z zakupami. Ratowałem się ucieczką. W raporcie wyraźnie było, że mają mnie nie złapać żywcem! No to biegnę do okna, ale wracam jeszcze do bobaska i daję mu buziaka, wtedy wbiega jego tata! Wyskakuję przez okno i udaje mi się wskoczyć do klatki schodowej pobliskiego wieżowca. Zwariowany tatuś za mną! Biegnę jak opętany, uciekam! Na siódmym piętrze gubię go z oczu, chowam się do pierwszego lepszego mieszkania. Jest opuszczone. Ściany są odarte z tapet. Mnóstwo brudu na podłodze. W pomieszczeniu tylko stoi krzesło i działająca pralka. W pralce piorą się tylko majtki… Ale widok mnie przeraził! Ległem na kolana… Oto w tym nędznym pokoju patrzyły na mnie z mierzyły swym gromowładnym spojrzeniem majtki umysłowe!

– Co?! – Ron niemalże pisnął – Kto to był, mów!

– Ron… – Harry uspokoił kumpla – To te majtki w pralce… To właśnie majtki w pralce są majtkami umysłowymi! Od razu zauważyłem, że drgania pralki wysyłają pewną energię, pewien kod! I te majtki… one się tak obijały o ścianki cylindra w pralce, więc musiały wpływać na te drgania! Przez to, że majtki tam były, pralka inaczej drgała, trzęsła się, kod był zmieniony. Ron…, te raporty, które dostawaliśmy faksem, to właśnie pisane były przez tę pralkę. Zauważ, że raporty to były ciągi znaków zupełnie bezsensu, ale czasem układały się w coś logicznego, co my braliśmy za zadanie, na przykład: „napastuj ! Bobaska #/ przy Privet Drive 48" albo „spij się", teraz rozumiesz?

Ron opadł blady na fotel (bo wstał z emocji). Ręce drżały mu jak osika na wietrze. Kręcił głową spanikowany i załamany.

– Te wszystkie lata… – Ron mruknął – Powiem innym, powiem całemu śwaitu!

– Nie, Ron! Nie powiesz!

Modyfikacja Dumbledore'a skończyła się. Styl retro zniknął. Normalny już Harry wyjął coś z kieszeni. Tak jak poprzednio, tu wspomnienie kończyło się.

Zebrani w pokoju zbledli jeszcze bardziej. Niektórym płonęły uszy, ale każdy emocje skrywał w środku. W końcu Lupin wybuchnął:

– Przecież to chore!

– Tak… – Albus przytaknął.

– Piętnaście lat życia podyktowała mi ta drgająca pralka! Ożenek z Tonks też był w jej raporcie!

Zebrani wyczuli marność ich sytuacji.

– Ale to niemożliwe z drugiej strony! Skoro wszyscy, którzy tu są, otrzymywali raporty, w których kazano im tu przyjść dziś, to jak dla mnie zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności! – Lupin kontynuował – No i skąd pralka, zwykła pralka z majtkami, wiedziała o nas wszystko?! „Ożeń się z Tonks", „pogrzeb żywcem nowonarodzonego szczeniaka", to zbyt wielkie zbiegi okoliczności! Codziennie wśród ciągu bezsensownych znaków, pralka ingerowała w nasze życie, a teraz wszyscy jakimś cudem dostali ten sam raport, tak? No dobrze, jesteśmy tu… i co teraz?

– Skoro to się wydało, to chodźmy na piwo – powiedział Harry – Już nie będzie raportów – wskazał na odłączony przewód pralki.

– Nie, Harri – powiedział Dumbledore – Obecni tutaj chcą poznać zapewne dalszy ciąg wspomnienia.

Harri wzruszył ramionami. Po raz trzeci rzucił niebieskim glutem. Znów rozpłaszczył się na ścianie… Wspomnienie:

– Niby dlaczego mam nie mówić? – Ron oburzył się – Nie tylko my jesteśmy w to wplątani. Wiem, że Lupin, Slughorn i Snape na pewno też otrzymują raporty. Widziałem.

– Ja przypuszczam, że Dumbledore również. A od dzisiaj rano, domyślam się, że i Zgredek – Harry rzekł.

– Nim to nieźle pokierowało, że dorobił się fortuny – Ron wtrącił.

– Słuchaj, Ron. Nie wiem ilu nas jest, ale jeden raport wyraźnie głosił „Nie tylko ty mnie otrzymałeś"!

– Zgadza się – Ron sięgnął kilka lat pamięcią wstecz.

– Jutro, przy Privet Drive 49, tam gdzie pralka, rozegra się akt ostateczny. Słuchaj, dostałem Raport Specjalny. Każdy z nas go otrzymał. „Jutro przy Privet Drive 49 w opuszczonym mieszkaniu na siódmym piętrze stawcie się wszyscy" i dalej każdy z nas otrzymał pewne cząstkowe instrukcje, ja dostałem, według raportu, wszystkie! Teraz ci je przytoczę…

Wśród nas będzie jeden fan of slash. On będzie musiał być zabity. Zaboje go ten, który modyfikuje wspomnienia. Będzie dwóch mężczyzn, którzy piszą do siebie listy sową w klimacie fan of slash, bo to ich kręci, ale nie wychodzą poza to, tak naprawdę są hetero. Będzie jeden, który cały czas będzie utwierdzał, że nie otrzymywał raportów . On jest zmuszony stać się fan of slash i wyjść za mąż za tego, który „naprawdę nie ma na sobie majtek", i to nie jest żaden szyfr już.

Harry wycelował w Rona różdżkę.

– Wiesz już za dużo, przyjacielu.

Tu urywało się.

Miny zebranych tutaj nie były słodkie. Harry zaśmiał się. Spojrzano na niego.

– Chcesz coś dodać? – Dumbledore spytał uprzejmie.

– Och, to już nie ma znaczenia skoro odłączyłem pralkę, ale rzeczywiście, mam ochotę coś powiedzieć – spojrzał po obecnych – Obserwowałem całe zajście, wyciągałem wnioski i wiem co nieco. Po pierwsze, nie wiem kto jest fan of slash. Z początku myślałem, że Zgredek. Wczoraj spojrzał na mnie w łóżku tak (ja go nie zapraszałem) jakby istotnie nim był, ale myślę teraz, że zrobił to specjalnie, aby mnie zmylić. Więc nie jest nim.

Zgredek prychnął.

– Nie wiem jaki mieli w tym cel, ale Zgredek i Dumbledore współpracują ze sobą. Na przykład to jak skrzat udawał, że ma rentgen w oczach…, nic bardziej mylnego, nie ma! Ale zgadali się i Zgredek chciał nam wmówić, że Dumbledore nie nosi majtek. Snape udaje ciągle, że nie wiem o co kaman, czyli to niby on udaje, że nie dostawał raportów. Z tego by wynikało, że wezmą ślub. Ale ja tak teraz myślę, że Dumbledore to tak naprawdę fan of slash, a Snape wpadł mu w oko.

– Harii! – Dumbledore oburzył się.

– Tak, profesorze. A ci dwaj, co piszą do siebie listy w stylu fan of slash, to oczywiście Slughorn i Lupin, ale są niegroźni.

Harry spojrzał po wszystkich. Milczeli i byli zakłopotani. Kontynuował:

– To powiedzcie mi teraz, który mi powycinał gacie w zasłonkach łóżka? – zaśmiał się serdecznie.

Lupin parsknął śmiechem.

– Zasłonki? Ja…

– Remus, jeszcze nie! – Albus uniósł się.

– Jeszcze nie?! – Lupin wrzasnął.

Harry rzucił się na Lupina. Wyjął nóż i przytknął muy do gardła. Chłopak wyjaśnił:

– Oto prawdziwy fan of slash! Nie mówiłem tego Ronowi, ale w raporcie tak mi powiedziano! Cha, cha, cha! Mam cię Lupin!

– Harri! – Albus starał się dotrzeć do Pottera – Ty jesteś fan of slash!

Harry zaśmiał się i schował nóż. Zaraz po nim, nieśmiało, lecz uprzejmie zachichotał Slughorn i rzekł:

– To może, skoro już tu jesteśmy, dojdziemy do tego kto jest fan of slash? Ot, tak…

Początkowo powolna i leniwa rozmowa o fan of slash stała się rapidalna i rozmaita. Wszyscy znaleźli jakimś cudem wspólne tematy. Przegadali tak do wieczora. Gdy nastrojowa ciemność wpełzła do pomieszczenia, rozpoczęto prawdziwą imprezkę, z piekła rodem!

Po tej nocy mieszkańcy wieżowca przy Privet Drive 49 od piwnicy po ostatnie piętra jak jeden mąż złożyli skargę na sąsiadów z siódmego piętra, skarżyli się na hałasy.

Policja musiała użyć siły. Wyważyli drzwi dwaj tędzy policmajstrzy. Znaleźli krzesło, pralkę, odarte z tapet ściany i nieskazitelnie czystą podłogę. Tak odkurzonej i przetartej nigdy nie widzieli jeszcze w całym życiu.


End file.
